Todos los hombres mueren
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Es de sapiencia universal que la muerte llega tarde o temprano y, sin embargo, ninguno la esperamos cuando llega y nos arrebata la felicidad de golpe.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**TODOS LOS HOMBRES MUEREN**

* * *

_Every man dies, but not every man really lives._ Braveheart.

* * *

**17 de noviembre de 1979.**

—¡Otra vez no, Peter! ¡Haz el favor de dejarnos ganar! —rezongó Sirius por décima vez mientras Peter recogía las ganancias de sus apuestas y le lanzaba un guiño.

Estaban jugando al póquer en casa de James aquella noche aprovechando que Lily que se había ido a casa de sus padres para anunciarles la buena nueva, es decir, su embarazo. Sin embargo, los chicos tenían otra forma muy diferente de celebrarlo.

El ambiente estaba lleno de humo del tabaco y las copas medio llenas de alcohol invadían la mesa.

—Me retiro —sentenció Remus mientras se levantaba y se dirigía, con la camisa medio abierta, a la nevera para ver qué podía picar a esas horas.

—Vamos, Lunático, no seas cobarde. Sé un hombre de pelo en pecho —le picó James lanzándole las cáscaras de los cacahuetes al pelo.

—Cada luna llena tiene el pecho lleno de pelo. Y lo que no es el pecho —bromeó Sirius lo que provocó una carcajada general.

—Ja, ja, ja —se burló Remus mientras volvía a su sitio inicial con un buen trozo de queso— A diferencia de vosotros dos, yo sé cuándo debo retirarme para no acabar debiéndole favores a Peter. Cosa que ya os ha pasado más de una vez, por cierto.

—Esta vez no pasará —aseguró James— Remontaremos, ya lo verás.

Remus emitió un sonido irónico a la vez que se dedicaba a comer queso y ver cómo avanzaba el juego. Tal y como había predicho, dos horas más tardes, James le debía tres favores a Peter y Sirius le debía seis.

El hombre lobo murmuró un "os lo dije" cuando ambos se quejaban de su mala suerte y encendían otro cigarro.

Dejando las cartas de lado, comenzaron un concurso por ver quién se bebía más chupitos o quién era capaz de beberse una mezcla de licores. Cosa que provocó más de un vómito y risas.

El ambiente estaba cargado con el olor a alcohol y el humo del tabaco, pero sobre todo sobresalían las risas de todos los que estaban presentes en esa habitación.

Las risas que demostraban el nivel de confianza y el lazo existente entre esos cuatro hombres que serían conocidos como los merodeadores.

* * *

**31 de octubre de 1981.**

_"El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte"._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sirius mientras recordaba aquella noche que había ocurrido hacía unos años antes de aquella catástrofe. En ese momento no sabían nada de lo que el futuro les deparaba. Ni siquiera sabía porqué recordaba aquella escena en particular, quizás porque fue el último momento en el que estuvieran todos juntos, antes de que aquella rata asquerosa desapareciera sin dejar rastro nada más que comunicarse con ellos mediante cartas.

Él, en su inocencia, pensaba que siempre estarían juntos. Que envejecerían juntos. Que seguirían dando guerra con noventa y tantos años, rodeados de niños a los que enseñar a gastar bromas y ayudarlos a crear su propia historia, levantarlos y ayudarlos a enfrentar los problemas y sus errores. Él creía, ingenuamente, que la vida no sería tan cruel como para arrebatarle parte de esas esperanzas de golpe. Ni tampoco se esperaba que disolviera su grupo de la forma que iba a hacer y que él, en ese momento, no sabía que pasaría.

Con la inocencia de un niño, de un niño que aún espera la noche de Nochebuena la llegada de Papá Noel, de un niño que cree a pies puntillas todo lo que sus padres le dicen, creía que sus amigos le durarían toda la vida.

Pero la Muerte ya le había arrebatado dos de ellos, dejando a un pobre niño indefenso, sin culpa de nada, huérfano.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, porque la Muerte se los iría cobrando uno a uno, de distintas formas, en distintos momentos. Cuando la felicidad llegara a ellos, de la mano iría la Parca, escondiendo el cuchillo y mostrando una sonrisa, disfrazada de la Fortuna. Les haría sentir una gran dicha, para luego abandonar este mundo, dejando dolor detrás de ellos.

Uno a uno, todos irían cayendo, como si hubieran recibido una maldición al nacer, como si, al estar desprevenidos y llenos de felicidad, fueran conducidos a la horca con una venda sobre los ojos sin saber lo que les deparaba la cruel Fortuna, aquella que les llevaba de la mano hacia su muerte susurrándoles palabras dulces y mentiras al oído y, a sus espaldas, diera la orden de ejecución a la Muerte, su más fiel compañera.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Me he visto en la obligación de poner una nota porque en esta historia se me ha ido un poco la pinza, bueno, un poco no, bastante. Pero no he podido evitarlo. ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
